Compliments Sometimes Work
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are dating after sex Naruto compliments Gaara and leaves him a blushing mess. Seme Gaara Uke Naruto!


Compliments Sometimes Work

A/N: so I promised some GaaNaru and that's what you're going to get! I can't wait to get this up I absolutely love the prompt idea that Nina3491 and I came up with the other day. There will be another GaaNaru fanfic before I write the SasuNaru fic. Please R&R!

Naruto's POV

Today was the first day in a month that I was able to head to the sand village to see my boyfriend Gaara and I had to say I was feeling pretty nervous about it we hadn't been dating that long and we didn't get to spend that much time together what with us both hailing from different villages but I knew that there was no one else I would rather spend my life with. I also knew that I wasn't the only one to feel this way neither one of us were used to dating, although Gaara was now Kazekage with the respect of his village and new friends it was still completely new to him as well.

When I arrived at the sand village a rather embarrassed Gaara was waiting for me. I grinned, my happiness at seeing the love of my life completely outweighing my nervousness as I ran to him and practically jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. His embarrassment rose at this but that didn't stop him from holding me tightly in return. I nuzzled into his neck letting out a soft purr at the warmth "hmm you're really warm Gaara how long have you been out here waiting for me..?" I asked gently worried about him.

I was granted a small smile to which he only ever showed to me or his siblings. "I'm used to the heat so it doesn't matter~" he told me pulling away grabbing hold of my hand and leading me into the village. When we reached our destination he wasted no time in whisking me away to his bedroom.

He pushed me down onto his bed climbing on top of me before claiming my lips in a searing and passionate kiss that I more than happily returned with just as much passion. His hands moved to explore every inch of my body that he possibly could before deciding that my clothes were in the way but instead of removing them properly he ripped them from my body.

I blushed heavily at this but made no attempt to stop him, as much as he needed me I needed him as well. He hastily removed his own clothes not caring about where he threw them, once naked he returned to kissing me. I smiled while I ran my hands up and down his back admiring his strong and firm body. Honestly I was a little jealous of his body it was far superior to my own slim build which was much more like that of a woman's than I liked to admit. However Gaara seemed to love it in every way and that was enough for me, as I banished these thoughts from my mind I moved my hands to run through his hair, if there was one thing I absolutely loved about Gaara it was his gorgeous red hair it was just so endearing.

He placed a loving kiss to my lips that I happily returned, when we parted for air he nuzzled himself into the crook of my neck "fuck Naruto…I need you…" He all but whined out. I chuckled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek then another just behind his ear a place I knew he rather liked being played with.

"Then have me, Gaara. I'm all yours I always have been from the moment we met…" I told him sincerely. Another small smile graced his lips and I felt like I was on cloud nine every time he directed that smile at me. I always thought that he was at his most handsome whenever he smiled and I cherished every single one.

He dived in for a sweet kiss once more showing me just how much he cherished me in that one action and I was overcome with just how much I loved this man. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer as I deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip asking for entrance to which I happily granted. His tongue delved into my mouth exploring every nook and cranny and committing it to memory, each move of his tongue sent a shiver of pleasure through me even more so when he coaxed my tongue into his own mouth and promptly sucking on it. I instantly became putty in his hands, I couldn't wait any longer I needed him. "G-Gaara…n-no more f-foreplay…n-need you…" I moaned out when we parted for air.

A small smirk found its way onto his lips now but he said nothing as he pecked my lips once more before reaching for the lube. He put a generous amount on his fingers slipping two straight in wasting no time scissoring them stretching me for what was to come. After a few minutes I grew impatient once more "G-Gaara..! H-hurry..!" I cried out.

He growled at this quickly removing his fingers grabbing the lube he poured a generous amount onto his shaft he then gave it a few strokes to spread the lube across it before he grabbed my legs placing them over his shoulders he lined up with my entrance and then in one hard and fast thrust entered me all the way to the hilt. I let out a loud cry that was a mixture of pain and pleasure but I always liked a little pain with the pleasure it meant that it was really happening, I was really in bed with Gaara I was really being pounded by him. "F-fuck…so tight…N-Naruto…" he moaned out panting heavily into my ear now.

All I could do was moan in response as he started to pound violently into my hole expertly hitting my prostate with each thrust with practiced ease. Moans were tumbling from my lips left right and centre as he abused my insides delivering the most mind numbing pleasure I'd ever felt before. I could feel the familiar sensations in the pit of my stomach that meant I was drawing closer and closer to my orgasm. "C-can't last m-much longer…G-Gaara!" I moaned out squeezing around his election for emphasis. He grunted at this leaning in to bite onto my neck. The bite was the icing on the cake and with a particularly loud cry I felt myself cumming hard "f-fuck c-cumming..!" I practically screamed.

He growled once more as my walls tightened agonisingly around his cock the tight wet heat surrounding him became too much as he with a few more thrusts he buried himself deep inside me. "M-me too…" he grunted out before he came hard inside me. We panted heavily as he pulled out of me laying on the bed beside me his arms circling my waist pulling me close to him.

We laid there coming down from our highs. When I had gained enough energy to move I shifted so that I was now laying on top of his body so I could easily gaze lovingly at him, my hand moved up to play with a small lock of his stunning red hair. His cheeks flared lightly at this and he looked away slightly "Naruto…d-do you have a hair fetish or s-something..?" He asked now his eyes glancing back at me. I raised a brow in question at this causing him to clarify "it's just that well you always play with my hair…so I was wondering…"

I chuckled at this giving him an eskimo kiss before grinning "it's not a fetish at all I don't like everyone's hair I just absolutely love your red hair it's so pretty and it suits you so well," I told him seriously. My grin widened when I saw that adorable blush deepen on his cheeks. Despite everything Gaara really was adorable at times especially when he was being bashful after sex.

"O-oh…" he mumbled completely unsure of what to say about it. I smiled and laid my head on his chest a rather loud yawn escaping my lips now. "Get some rest we still have time before I have to go back to my duties," he told me while running his hands gently through my hair which sent me to sleep.

Gaara's POV

As I lay there watching my adorable blonde sleep on my chest there was a knock on the door before my two siblings walked through the door having already known about my relationship with the blonde they were not shocked by our current situation, they were however shocked by something which was soon clarified by Temari. "Gaara…what's with the blush..?" She asked it was probably the only thing that they hadn't really gotten used to seeing on my face as it only ever occurred when it came to Naruto.

The blush deepened at the mention of it and I gazed lovingly down at my lover "Naruto complimented my hair…" I told them honestly. The pair looked from one to the other and back again before they both gazed back at us.

"…ooookaaaay…" they voiced together before Kankuro spoke up once more he was the most understanding out of the two as Temari was a little too overprotective of her baby brother. "How about we leave for now it's not important and Gaara won't be able to focus on what we have to tell him anyways!" He told Temari who begrudgingly nodded, to me he added, "good luck for when he wakes up."

I chuckled and nodded thanking them for their concern as they left before turning my attention to my beautiful blonde. I opened the draw next to me looking in at the small ring box that sat in there starting to get incredibly nervous about what was about to occur when he woke up.

Naruto awake a couple of hours later while I'd not managed to get a single minute my mind unable to shut down thinking of what I had to ask of him. I slipped out of bed and put on my boxers watching as Naruto did the same before sitting on the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath reaching in the draw to take the ring box in my hand. "N-Naruto…" I started gaining his attention "I love you with all my heart and I know that we haven't been dating that long…but I can't see myself spending my life with anyone but you…" I started taking another deep breath while getting down onto one knee I held out the box and slowly opened it to reveal a simple white gold band "would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my 'wife?'" I asked him waiting for what felt like hours for a reply but must have been mere seconds.

He brought a hand up to cover his mouth in shock and surprise as he gazed from the ring to me then back again. I was so nervous that he was going to say no that I almost didn't want to hear his reply "G-Gaara…" he choked out "I-I didn't expect this honestly but…I'm the same there's no other person I could see myself with so of course it's yes!" He told me with a huge grin on his face. I released a breath I didn't even realise I'd been holding in while waiting for his reply. I took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his ring finger, he took a minute to admire the ring before he cupped my cheeks in his hands bringing me closer as he kissed my lips "I love you too Gaara so much…" he told me as sky blue stared into my own baby blue orbs.

I let out one of my rare smiles that Naruto always seemed to get out of me without fail. "We should get dressed and head out, Kankuro and Temari dropped by for a visit not long after you fell asleep and I know they will want to know your answer as well," I told him and he nodded eagerly.

Once dressed we headed to my office where I knew my siblings would be waiting, I grabbed Naruto's hand just before we entered and they looked at us expectantly when neither of us said a word just stood there with a light blush on our cheeks Kankuro spoke up, "well?! How'd it go?! What did he say?!" He asked impatiently.

Naruto chuckled lightly at him holding out his hand at the same moment I said, "He said yes, of course." They smiled glad to see that I was so happy and knowing that Naruto wouldn't hurt me they'd both gotten to hang out with Naruto enough as we dated and were very pleased although Temari still remained overprotective but I could deal with that I was just happy to have people around me that cared and loved me.

The end

A/N: and it's complete! I ended up making Gaara a little more soppy than intended but I do like a very cute loving Gaara specially when paired with Naruto we all know that he worships the ground he walks on ahah! I have great news too I get my new laptop tomorrow so I should be able to write more frequently and a lot easier! Thanks for reading!


End file.
